


All Night

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: After a long day at work, Alex has something special planned for Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my Sanvers Leg Kink™ girls! I haven't written smut in a while, so I apologize in advance. Enjoy! <3

"Alex?" Maggie calls into their seemingly calm apartment. She peeks into their bathroom, and sees candles, flower petals, and fairy lights decorating the room. She finds a note on the counter top.   
"Hello beautiful. I've grabbed your favorite bath things, and put them on the edge of the bathtub. Relax, and I'll be home shortly. Love, Alex"   
Maggie smiles, runs her bath, and relaxes, just as her girlfriend told her to. 

 

Around an hour later, she hears the front door click open, and hears Alex set down her keys. She gets out of the bath, and grabs her towel. There's nothing she'd love more than to see Alex's jaw drop to the ground at the sight of her in a towel and nothing more. 

"Alex?" Maggie says, walking around the corner.   
"Hey Mags." Alex says, off her jacket, revealing the lacy shirt she has on underneath. Instead of Alex being in awe of Maggie, Maggie is in awe of Alex.   
"Alex. I-I."   
"See something you like babe?" Alex walks over to her, and kisses her cheek.  
"That's all I get?"   
"Oh, you'll be getting more. A lot more."   
Within seconds, Alex is pushing Maggie up against the wall, and kissing her over and over.   
"I like where this is going." Maggie says, pulling away from Alex for just a moment.   
"You'll like it even more in a minute." Alex says, taking Maggie's hand and leading her into their bedroom. 

 

Maggie leans in to kiss Alex, but she doesn't let her. Maggie looks confused, until Alex backs away, leaving Maggie laying on the bed. She walks over, grabs her phone off the nightstand, and starts playing music. 

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Maggie says.  
"Oh come on, you know you love when I do this."   
"Oh yes I do."  
Alex giggles, and kisses Maggie one last time. She starts slowly dancing to the music, making sure that Maggie gets a full view of her ass. Alex unzips her boots, and Maggie can barely contain her excitement. 

"Calm down babe. I'm still completely clothed."   
"Oh shut up and strip."   
Alex laughs, and starts to take off her shirt. She throws her shirt across the room, and god knows where it lands, but neither of them could care less. 

"Oh my god." Maggie manages to get out.   
Alex is wearing a lilac, lace bra, and she knows it's Maggie's favorite. She takes off her leggings slowly, teasing Maggie more and more. 

"Hurry up, Danvers."   
Alex dances around more once her pants are off, and she climes onto the bed.   
"Is that what you wanted?" Alex asks.  
"Oh yes." Maggie says, pulling Alex closer to her. She kisses her, and unclasps her bra.   
"I was going to do that." Alex says. "I was going to tease you even more." She continues with a smirk.   
"I'm impatient, Lex. You're just going to have to deal with it."   
"Alright fine. But, I'm still going to tease you."   
"It wouldn't be a night with you if you didn't."   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex says, feeling offended.   
"Nothing bad." Maggie smirks, leaning up to kiss Alex once more. 

Maggie flips Alex over, so she's on top of her.   
"You're beautiful, you know that?" Maggie asks.   
Alex smiles, and Maggie starts kissing her neck. Alex moans, and whispers for Maggie to keep going. 

Maggie kisses down Alex's torso, making sure to tease her nipples just the way she likes it. Alex starts to say something to Maggie, but it turns into a moan the minute it leaves her mouth.

"Keep... going..." Alex manages.

Maggie lifts her head and smiles, thinking about how gorgeous her girlfriend is. She catches on to how quickly Alex's breathing does back to normal, and quickly rips off Alex's thong. Maggie kisses Alex's stomach, and presses her fingers against Alex's clit. 

"You're so wet for me, Lex." Hearing Maggie's raspy voice, Alex nearly comes right there and then.  
"You alright babe?" Maggie questions, knowing what all of this, plus the pressure of Maggie's fingers on her are doing to her. Alex doesn't speak, all she does is moan in response. 

Maggie looks up and giggles, and presses her tongue to Alex's clit. She circles her tongue around, and she notices that Alex is breathing heavier, she's closing her eyes more and more, and she's getting wetter and wetter. 

"Come for me Lex. I know you want to." And like magic, Alex is coming for Maggie within seconds. 

"You want more?" Maggie questions.   
"No, come up here."  
Maggie follows her instructions, and Alex pulls her into a kiss. Maggie can tell that Alex only wanted to distract her, and make her wetter, and god it is working. 

"You relax. Let me take care of you." Alex whispers, kissing Maggie's ear.   
"I-I will." Maggie rasps, so faintly Alex can barely hear her. 

Alex kisses around her stomach, in the shape of a heart. She leaves marks, not completely intentional, but she thinks it's cute, and she knows Maggie won't mind. Besides, after Maggie scratched Alex's back like there was no tomorrow the other day, Alex deserves to do what she wants to Maggie. 

"Lex..." Maggie whispers. "Ah! Oh, fuck me."   
"That's the idea." Alex laughs.   
"No, I uh, please?" Maggie begs. 

Alex has never heard Maggie Sawyer beg to be fucked. Never in her life would she think she'd be hearing her beg to be fucked. But here she is. Alex can't help but moan, which causes Maggie to push Alex's head down further, closer to her clit. 

"Alex... please." Maggie says in a small voice. 

Alex can't wait anymore, as much as she loves teasing Maggie, she presses her tongue against Maggie's clit, and pushes three fingers inside of her dripping wet pussy. Maggie moans and screams Alex's name, in a way that will make her voice hoarse the next day as Alex moves her tongue and fingers at the same time. 

"Lex... I-I need to... I need to come."   
"Come for me, baby." 

All it takes is one last thrust of Alex's fingers, one last circle around her clit, and Maggie is coming undone. Coming all over Alex's tongue, and her walls convulsing on Alex's fingers. 

Alex comes up, and wipes at her mouth.   
"Now how was that?" Alex teases.   
"The best thing I could have asked for." Maggie says, breathing heavily.   
"Maggie?"   
"Yeah, Lex?"   
"Can we spend every night like this?"   
"I don't know about every night, but I can promise you that we won't be getting any sleep tonight." Maggie says, kissing Alex. Alex smiles during their kiss, and Maggie's heart starts to flutter, because she knows. She knows that's she's found the perfect girl for her, and she can't imagine her life without her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Much love, <3


End file.
